


Raise Your Glass

by sailorchiron



Series: And the Reason is You [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorchiron/pseuds/sailorchiron
Summary: Day one of Michael Guerin Week 2019  - Welcome to the Party





	Raise Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my first Roswell fic, written in honor of Michael Guerin week 2019 on tumblr. This is a one-shot that can stand alone, but it exists in a universe I'm currently writing, a college AU that I've decided not to start posting until I'm finished. There should be nothing triggering in here unless drinking bothers you. Title from the P!nk song of the same name.

Michael was surprised to see Alex and Maria on the doorstep when he came home. A very drunk Alex. And a very drunk Maria. It looked like they’d both been laughing until he walked up...but it was clear that they’d both been crying at some point, since both of them had eyeliner all over their faces.

“Alex, DeLuca, what’s...what...why are you outside?”

Alex looked up but was too drunk to hold his head up and it hit the door with a hollow ‘thunk.’ “I’m not actually sure.”

Maria giggled, which dissolved into the laughter that only happened when you’re too drunk to realize life just isn’t that funny. “His keys--” She couldn’t continue, she was laughing too hard.

“Alex, where are your keys?”

Alex was laughing under his breath, but was getting teary. “On the counter.”

“The counter? Like, the kitchen counter?”

“Yah. Next to my phone.”

Michael smacked himself in the forehead. Maria was still laughing. “DeLuca, how fucking drunk are you?”

“So drunk,” she laughed. “Zoey’s new boyfriend is a bartender.” She snorted.

Michael rolled his eyes. He’d always liked Maria’s roommate. Until now.

“But you’re here, now, so you can let us in.” She gave Michael that sweet, sultry smile that had boys eating out of her hand. “Right, Guerin?”

“Why should I?”

“It’s the polite thing to do!” Maria answered brightly, still giggling. 

Sighing, Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right. I should let two drunk people into my house at 3am on a random Thursday.” He looked down and saw that there was no laughter from Alex anymore. Just tears. _He’s such a weepy drunk._ “Fine.” He patted his pockets. His truck keys were still in his hand, but his house keys-- “Fuck, Alex you have my house key, you picked it up from me at work before you went out.”

“Yah.”

Maria was still laughing, and she shoved Alex with more force that she intended and he bumped the wall beside the door. “Sorry, sorry,” she giggled, breathless. “He lost his keys somewhere.”

“So you’re telling me,” Michael began, trying desperately to control his temper, “that you came and got my keys because you couldn’t find yours, then proceeded to lose them.”

Alex hiccupped. “Yah.” 

Michael watched Alex rub his eyes, smearing his makeup and turning himself into a literal hot mess. _Why is he still hot when he’s crying and gets eyeliner all over his face?_ Probably because everything about Alex was endearing, and pretty much everything about Alex was hot. Even when he deserved the award for _Most Annoying Boyfriend of the Month_. “Come here.” He held out his hand and hauled Alex to his feet when he took it, using a little telekinesis for assistance since he wasn’t helping himself stand up _at all_. “It’s okay, don’t cry. You’re going to be so embarrassed when you’re sober.”

“I know.” He sniffled. 

Michael smiled despite himself when Alex melted against him and pressed his face against his neck. “‘M sorry.”

“Yah, you owe me.” He took a deep breath, and made a decision. “How drunk are you really, Maria?”

“Really drunk.”

“Are you going to remember this in the morning?”

She was laughing again, and slumped over on her side. “I d-d-doubt it.”

“Perfect.” Michael closed his eyes briefly, picturing the deadbolt on the inside of the door before he turned it. He tried the door, and Alex had locked the knob, too. It took less than a thought to twist it, and he opened the door. “Okay, DeLuca, get off the ground and go in.” He watched Maria laugh and fail at standing until he was annoyed before offering her a hand. “Here.” He had to use his powers to help her drunk ass, too. 

But considering that she and Alex had picked his drunk ass up off the floor before, he couldn’t really be too pissed.

“Okay, in the house.” In another life, carrying two stumbling drunk hotties into his apartment would be an achievement of some kind. In this life, it just meant that he was going to be fucking tired during lab tomorrow. Or, well, today. Once he got them both through the door, he closed it and locked it behind them. Alex had left the kitchen light on, so at least he wasn’t blind. Sure enough, Alex’s keys were next to his phone on the counter. “Why didn’t you come get your own keys and your phone before you went to the party?”

“I don’t know,” Alex answered on a drunken sob.

“Oh, fuck, Alex don’t cry any more, jesus fucking christ.” Michael steered Maria into the living room and onto the futon. “Don’t move, DeLuca.”

“I’m fine.” She waved at him. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Come on, Alex, let’s see if you can make it to the bedroom.” 

“Okay.” 

As they were moving (slowly) down the hallway, Alex asked, “How’d we get in?”

“You know how, Alex.” He had to laugh at the comically dramatic realization moment on his face. “Oh, you used--”

Michael slapped his hand over his idiot boyfriend’s mouth. “The spare key in the flower pot.” _I really should put a spare key in the flower pot since Alex loses his keys all the fucking time_. He laughed more at the devastated confusion on Alex’s face as he tried to process that they didn’t have a spare key in the flowerpot. “Don’t think about it, your head is going to explode.”

“Okay.” 

Michael sat Alex down on his side of the bed, and knelt to untie his shoes. “How long were you here before I got home?”

“I don’t know,” Alex answered, and Michael could still hear tears in his voice. 

“It’s okay, baby, don’t cry anymore.” He pulled Alex’s boots off and stood to help him lay down. “Here, get under the blanket.” He watched Alex turn on his side to face him, and was glad makeup stains wouldn’t show on the dark blue pillowcase. “I’m going to go check on DeLuca.”

Alex nodded. “Okay. I love you.”

Alex’s tiny, drunken announcement tugged at Michael’s heartstrings, and he smiled. “I love you too. I’m going to put the trash can by your head, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Michael kissed his forehead before he went back out the living room. He always kissed Alex on the forehead if he left him to fall asleep. If _Alex_ left _him_, he kissed Michael’s cheek. They had little routines that made them both feel safe. And he loved Alex with all of his heart and soul, and wanted him to feel safe all the time.

“Okay, DeLuca,” Michael started, but stopped when he saw that she’d stretched out and fallen asleep. “Well, that’s one problem taken care of.” He pulled the blanket off the back of the futon and draped it over her. “Let’s hope you really don’t remember this shit in the morning.”

Hungry, Michael pulled a box of leftover Mexican food out of the fridge and ate it cold. It was carnitas enchiladas, and Alex would murder him for eating his dinner, but he kinda didn’t have a right to be pissed after tonight. As the adrenaline of the ‘just get shit done’ impulse passed, he started to shake with after-the-fact panic. He’d spent years, years, making sure _no one_ knew about his abilities. Alex, Max, and Isobel were it. And he’d been specifically hiding it from Maria since they’d met three years ago. Alex had promised never to tell Maria, and he’d kept that promise. _And I decided to just open the goddamned door instead of calling a locksmith._

Granted, they didn’t have the money for a locksmith, not unless they wanted to dip into their savings. Alex wouldn’t have begrudged him the money, though. He understood that Michael did not want anyone to know about his alien abilities. Still. They worked while they were going to school, even though they both had full-ride scholarships and grants for books and supplies, because they never wanted to have to rely on anyone but each other, and that meant socking money away for the future. But Michael couldn’t even blame his lapse in judgement on that, he was just too fucking tired to deal with his drunk friends and decided to say ‘fuck it.’”

For better or for worse, what was done, was done.

Tired and dirty (he worked as an after-hours mechanic, the money was fantastic and he had the entire day for class and studying), Michael took a shower and crawled in bed next to Alex. He was snoring quietly (Alex only snored when he was drunk) and he snuggled up against his back, putting an arm around him. A bigger bed had not changed that they slept glued to each other (but neither of them wanted to go back to sharing a twin bed in a dorm room).

“Michael?”

“Didn’t mean to wake you up, baby,” he answered, kissing the back of Alex’s neck. “You okay?”

“Hm.” Alex was quiet for a while. “Thank you,” he whispered, sounding sleepy.

“For letting you into your own house?”

“For everything. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

When Michael woke up, the bed was empty, but he could hear the shower. He groaned and looked at his phone, it was only 6:22, they’d been asleep less than three hours. “I can’t believe Alex is upright,” he grumbled to himself. Alex didn’t have class until noon on Fridays. “I don’t even have to be up until 9.” 

He must have fallen asleep, because he was kissed awake by a damp and fresh-smelling boyfriend a few minutes later. Michael couldn’t be mad, how could he ever be mad that Alex was kissing him? “How’re you even awake?”

Alex laughed softly. “I had to pee, and I was such a disaster I took a shower.”

“How hungover are you?”

“I haven’t puked but my head his pure misery.”

“Serves you right, losing my keys and locking yourself out.” He lifted his arm so that Alex could snuggle into his side. “Sleep for another couple hours?”

“Mhm.”

The next time he woke up, it was to his alarm, and Alex complained bitterly through very communicative disgruntled noises, but got up when Michael insisted. Even though Alex had class later than Michael did, they usually got up together on Fridays. That also usually involved sleepy wake up sex, but not when one of them was hungover. Or both of them, that happened often enough. They got dressed, and Alex took a peek at his hair while they both brushed their teeth and decided it was a beanie kind of a day. Michael’s was comically disheveled, and he put on a baseball cap.

“I hope DeLuca is awake, since I’ll have to drive her back to her place before we go to campus.” Zoey lived close enough that they could, and often did, walk back and forth from their apartment to the house Maria shared with Zoey and two other girls from the performing arts department. 

“DeLuca is awake,” came a miserable groan from the futon. “Is there coffee?”

Alex and Michael both laughed. “I’ll make you a cup of coffee.” Alex headed over to the bright coral Keurig machine that Isobel had gifted them when they’d gotten the apartment at the end of freshman year. “There’s Advil in the medicine cabinet.”

“How are you awake this early?”

“I have a really nice alarm clock named Michael who kisses me when I’m tired and bitchy.”

“Gross.”

“Go wash your face, DeLuca, you look like a trainwreck.”

“Fuck you too, Guerin.” But she hauled her carcass off the futon and went to wash her face and get the Advil.

Michael got the fancy vanilla creamer Alex and Maria liked in their coffee out of the fridge. He only used it because it was cheaper to use the same thing they did. _Right._

“Okay, so I’m assuming you let us in last night,” Alex murmured when Michael set the bottle on the counter by the coffee maker, brushing a kiss across his cheekbone. 

“You were pretty confused when I told you there was a key in the flower pot.”

“We should put a spare key in the flower pot. Sitting on the front step drunk isn’t the best way to impress our neighbors.”

“Yah, no,” Michael laughed. He took the coffee Alex offered him along with a kiss. “Any idea how long you sat there?”

“What time did you get home? We left the party at like 2am.”

“So you sat on the porch for an hour.”

Alex laughed ruefully. “Not my proudest moment.” He turned his head when Maria came back into the room. “Michael says we were on the doormat for about an hour before he got home.”

“I guess we’ve done more embarrassing things.” Maria took her coffee gratefully. “How did we get in, anyway?”

Michael blanched and choked on his coffee. 

Alex pounded on his back and answered, “Apparently there was a key in the flower pot that I didn’t know about.”

Maria eyed them both skeptically. “That’s bullshit.”

“What?”

“There’s no way Michael would ever let you go out without knowing there was a spare key. You lose your keys three times a week!”

Alex looked at Michael. Michael looked at Alex. They both looked at Maria. Michael sighed.

“I’m just going to have to hope that after knowing you for three years, and because I’m the person who you trust to take care of Alex, that you will keep this secret behind your teeth. You can’t tell Zoey, you can’t tell anyone. Not even your mom. It is literally a matter of life or death.”

Maria’s eyes were wide. “What fucking kind of secret do you have, Guerin?”

Knowing she’d drop it if he demonstrated with any other object, Michael lifted her mostly-full coffee cup out of her hands and placed it gently on the counter without spilling a drop. While she was staring, he looked over her shoulder and she turned around to see him fold the blanket and settle in on the back of the futon.

“You...have abilities,” Maria breathed. “You have telekinesis.” She was outraged a moment later. “What the fuck, Guerin! You know I’m psychic, why didn’t you tell me?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Or have you been fucking with me with your powers for three years?”

“No, I haven’t fucked with you.” Michael set his coffee down. “But this is not like your gifts, Maria. No one can know.” He hoped she could see just how dead serious he was. “There can be no good outcome of some official government agency finding out about me because I’m a famous psychic whether I want to be or not. Or fuck, a crime lord. I want no one to ever know. If you tell someone, you won’t just be putting me in danger, you’ll be putting Alex in danger too. Please, please promise me you will not tell a _soul.”_

“Who else knows?”

Michael pointed to his boyfriend. He was leaving his alien siblings out of it. 

“So, just Alex?”

“Just Alex.”

“Just me.”

“I guess there was no way you could hide it from Alex.” She frowned, eyebrows furrowed. “Have you ever used your powers around me?”

Michael nodded. “To keep you from dropping shit on moving days. And last night to get your drunk butt off my doorstep because you were 115 pounds of dead weight at the end of my arm.”

“112, thank you very much.” She cocked her head. “You’re going to have to explain your fears to me when I’m not hungover, but I swear I will not tell a soul.”

“Thank you. I’ll give you the full, unabridged edition of why no one can ever know I’m psychic later tonight.” Michael wasn’t sure he believed her, not because Maria wasn’t a great person and pretty trustworthy, but because he wasn’t sure she could understand the reasons behind the level of terror he had, and wouldn’t think it was ‘that big of a deal’ if she let it slip. _I’ll just have to really, really impress her with how fucking serious I am._

“Really, Maria, please. For perspective on how serious Michael is, I’ve known for three years, and I never told you.”

“Huh.” She brightened. “I feel like I’m part of a really exclusive club, now.”

Michael saluted her with his cup of coffee. “Welcome to the party.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Guerin Week day 2.


End file.
